


잭가방 ( Backpack )

by WonhosTT



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action but Slow Burn, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate universe - Mafia, Character Death, Drugs, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Mafia Boss Wonho, Multi, Room No. 7, Sleepy College Student Hyunwon, Violence, exo as secondary characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonhosTT/pseuds/WonhosTT
Summary: Hyungwon mistakenly finds drugs in a school bag that's identical to his & chaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im really bad at writing descriptions so please don't pay too much attention to that lol... Hope ypu enjoy this Mafia Au from a tweet I made a whiiiillleee ago :)

 Chapter 1

No one ever tells you that during your however-many years in university that you would have to get up at the ungodly hour of 5am to make it to an 8am exam in the middle of winter. Be that as it may, sleepy Chae Hyungwon ambles his way across the university grounds, frigid and bleary eye, to the exam venue. Pulling his coat closer to his slight frame he pats his pockets to check his essentials before making his way into the venue. Student ID, wallet, and phone all in his coat he almost forgets the light backpack he shouldered that holds his pencil case and borderline empty revision file. 

Outside the venue he meets eyes with the slowly closing door of the hall and slips through before it closes. “Sorry” he bows whilst almost shoving his student ID at the exam coordinator. “Go through, bags at the front” the coordinator mutters gruffly and Hyungwon scrambles to get ta seat haphazardly placing his bag at the front after grabbing his pencil case.

3 hours later, a numb right hand and a crick in his neck from hunching over the exam paper, Hyungwon exits the exam venue and makes his way toward the on-campus café to refresh his energy stores. “Minhyuk-hyung!” he whines and flops over the counter, “long black with double espresso please, I am DYING” he rolls his head up to see the shining green numbers on the till. Minhyuks' sunny face looms into his vision with a mild glare, “yah, Chae Hyungwon! You brat stop dirtying the display” Minhyuk taps him on the nose and proceeds to make the beverage. Hyungwon slides himself over the the pastry display and leaves his payment near the till. 

“Hyungwon-hyung is drooling on the glass again” Chankgyun calls to Minhyuk as he exits the storeroom. Minhyuk whirs around instantly, sunny features turning into a dark storm. “If you breathe on my pastries, so help me” Minhyuk hands Hyungwon's drink over to him while trying to simultaneously shove his noodle body of the display. “You're worse than Sehun, why are all you Bio-kinetics majors so bony? GET OFF!” Minhyuk scolds Hyungwon; he exhales with a petulant ‘humph' and proceeds to shuffle to a seat y the far corner of the café to take advantage of the free Wi-Fi. 

 

 

*** Meanwhile at Ho's***

“Hyunwoo! How are we doing on the pentagon deal? Find any solid suppliers yet?” Wonho questions his right hand man as he makes his way behind the large mahogany desk of his office. “Nothing yet boss, E'dawns' a bit slow on the uptake but I'm not sure if that's just his personality or if he's getting high on his own supply. Either way, we should have an answer by Thursday.” Shownu rolls his shoulders while reporting back. Wonho looks over his steepled fingers towards the glass display cabinet at the furthest end of his office. “Weren't we supposed to have had at least a week's supply of the drugs to test on the street by today?” He shifts his view from right to left slowly landing upon the open view of the office window. “Yes sir, we've sent a man to retrieve the drugs earlier this morning, they should be on their way now.” Hyunwoo shifts his foot restlessly; he knew what Wonhos' next question was going to be: “if it was taken this morning why isn't it here already?”. Shownu shifted his eyes to the view outside of the window as well. “We had to use a student this time, our usual runners are being watched by the cops, Kyungsoo had an exam this morning so he's got the goods in his backpack” Shownu knew his explanation wasn't completely adequate but his lack of word count never phased Wonho, so long as his point came across. Wonho gripped a paperweight off his desk and began to balance it between hands. “Okay, I understand your logic, Incheon P.D.  has been breathing down our necks for the last few weeks, and hopefully this is only a temporary solution”. Wonho didn't look satisfied in the least, however he understood the need for alternative methods, much to his dislike, and he still tried his best to avoid run-ins with Seoul's most resilient police force. 

“Make sure the drugs arrive by noon the latest. I need them tested and sold within the day, by sundown I'm going to need feedback from at least five of our dealers, you understand?” Wonho shifted his steely gaze to Shownu, nodding Shownu let out a brief grunt of understanding and turned to leave the office.

To: Soo (11:15 am)

Boss wants the product at HQ by noon, you better be here in 20 mins.

To: Shownu (11: 17 am)

Will be there in 10 

Shownu locked his device and proceeded to the common room to check on Jooheon's progress with gathering clients. 

Waiting at the bottom of the stairs he saw an approaching figure with a black undercut and black rimmed glasses. “Kyungsoo, almost on time, come upstairs” he greeted the man before going back towards Wonho's office. “Hi to you too, exam was a bitch thanks for asking” Kyungsoo sarcastically replied whilst traipsing up the stairs in a leisurely manner. Shownu rolled his eyes and opened the entrance to the office. “Good day Soo, Thanks for taking such time out of your titillating schedule grace us with your presence” Wonho sarcastically remarked whilst Kyungsoo handed over the backpack. “Yeah Boss, I had an exam, not all of us can be assassins, anyway. E'Dawn seemed a bit reluctant to let go of some of the product, but I guess maybe he's just a little less interested in business than we thought.” Kyungsoo snickered and retreated to a place near the doorway leaning against the wall. “Well, whether or not he would like to do business, I still need to know how well the drugs will sell” Wonho let out a sigh. Opening the backpack zip, he took out the contents of the bag looking for a light wooden box covered in white cloth. He placed took out a revision file, a small metal case filled with safety pins, and a black business card. No cloth covered box in sight. “Kyungsoo? I don't usually suspect my men of stealing and then being stupid enough to arrive at my office without the product, so I will ask you only once. Where are the drugs?” Wonho stared right through Kyungsoo into the depths of his soul. Kyungsoo's face blanched and he scrambled towards the backpack, frantically turning it inside out, opening all other alternative zips and inner pockets but coming up empty. He shook the bag one last time before staring at Wonho, wide eyed. “I-t… It's n-n-not h-here sir?” he stuttered out, his whole body shaking like a leaf in a storm. Shownu slowly approached from the back of the room behind Kyungsoo. Shownu took his gun from his holster and knocked it gently against the back of Kyungsoo's head making him flinch harshly. “Now you know what we do to runners who don't deliver right?” Wonho's lilting tone hid the anger in his eyes. “I swear it was in my b-bag! I swear it! Someone else must have taken my bag and I theirs!” tears of fear started to trail down Kyungsoo's face, his voice almost breaking on the last words. Shownu rubbed the barrel of the gun across the crown of Kyungsoo's head slowly. “Well whether or not that's true, a mistake like this is going to cost you more than you've had to pay back over the years, this you pay for with your life” Wonho's voice raised significantly with each word, almost screaming the last. Kyungsoo's knees buckled but Shownu caught his arm in an iron grip. “No time for goodbyes, finish him” Wonho said and on the last syllable a gunshot was heard through the office. 

Shownu shoved Kyungoos' limp body into the corner of the office and called the crew downstairs to pick it up. When Shownu looked towards Wonho, he could see the man's shoulders shaking in barely concealed rage. “I'll make the necessary arrangements to find out what we can from the students in his exam, and track down the bag sir” Shownu said quietly and relieved himself from Wonho's dark presence. Wonho turned towards the door, grabbing the crystal paperweight he was handling earlier and hurled it towards the door, splintering the door and spreading shattered glass all around the office. He let out a guttural scream towards the city skyline, “whoever has this will pay, if this is the end of me I swear to g*d they will pay” he muttered to himself while breathing heavily.

*** Dead Body Count: 1 ***

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically almost a filler chapter... But guess who's got the goods ...
> 
> Also, the dead body count continues on from last chapter (unimportant I know) but, I thought it would seem weird not to explain.

Hyungwon listlessly scrolls through twitter, checking to see if any of his favourite idol's fan sites have uploaded their HD's, but finds none. He sighs and looks out of the window catching sight of the icicles clinging to the bare trees outside. He turns to the café counter to shout an order to Minhyuk for another coffee, but reels back at the time on the massive clock behind the counter. With wide eyes he checks the time on his phone in confirmation that it is indeed 3pm and if he doesn't start running right now he's going to be late to his part-time job at the DVD rental place five blocks away. He scurries to get his headphones into his coat pocket and almost trips on his bag on the way to the door. Running like a mouse on fire, Hyungwon almost barrels through a mass of students on their way to late afternoon exams and gets called on by a classmate to “watch it, frog!”, he laughs breathlessly at the name. With 3 minutes left to his clock in time of 3:15pm he runs straight to the staff room fumbling the keys to his locker and putting on his uniform apron inside out. He realises his mistake around 3:25pm when his first customer bursts out in giggles.

In the middle of correcting his attire, the apron catches on the bottom of his shirt and half of his midriff is exposed. At this most inconvenient of time, the store manager of the DVD rental walks through the entrance. “look Hyungwon, I know you've got a great body from all that dancing you've been doing in your spare time, but you won't be getting any tips here for exposing it” Kihyun sniggers while shuffling into his small office next to the staff room. Hyungwon rolls his eyes but pats down the apron neatly. “Even if I did get tips here, it would be a hell of a lot more than what I'm being paid right now anyway.” Hyungwon says under his breath whilst organising the bits and bobs behind the counter. Kihyun reaches over the counter and smacks Hyungwon's head lightly with an empty DVD case. “I heard that you brat” Kihyun chuckles placing the DVD case in the correct aisle while Hyungwon rubs the spot he hit. 

It goes on like that for three more hours, Kihyun making sassy remarks and Hyungwon replying wittily, whilst the customer's come and go, and Hyungwon doses off about 10 times during most of it. Around 6:45 pm Hyungwon starts to get hungry again and grabs his coat with his wallet and shuffles to the convenience store over the road. Grabbing a pre-made sandwich and a juice box, he pays quickly and runs back over to the DVD place, straight into the staff room. Whilst eating his lunch he remembers to check his exam schedule in his bag to see where and when his next exam was going to be. He finishes up his sandwich, rubbing the crumbs off on his work apron, and grabbing his bag out of his locker. Unzipping it fast, he fumbles around for the revision file he usually keeps in it. It isn't there. He shakes the bag out on the couch in hopes that it might have fallen into some hidden compartment of his bag. All that falls out is a pencil case, a cloth covered box, and a pill box with the inscription Clozapine for Do Kyungsoo. 

Hyungwon scratches his head in confusion, shaking the bag again and looking through the zips in order to find some sort of familiar item, or at least another identifier of the owner of the bag. He finds a library ID card in a small back pocket of the bag, seemingly hidden from the rest of the pockets. He checks the identity card again, and it has the same name as the inscription of the pill box; Do Kyungsoo, Student No. 150121889, and Membership Exp 2019. Hyungwon breathes out a long sigh. Looks like he grabbed someone else's bag by mistake. He quickly types out an email to Do Kyungsoo's student email, using his student number, with the details of his workplace and how he acquired the bag, and to get back to him with a time and place to meet with the bag, noting that he'll keep the bag in the storeroom of the DVD place for safekeeping. He starts packing the things back in the bag one by one, when the cloth around the small box unravels and it falls toward the ground. The contents roll out onto the floor, and Hyungwon instantly freezes, his blood going cold. He's seen that before, a pale substance rolled into a ball within silky gauze, he's definitely seen it before. Not in movies like most people have, or even on TV, not at parties shared with friends, or in dingy clubs his cousin's drag him to. He's seen it on the coffee table at his old apartment, with his brother lying almost comatose next to it. Hyungwon knows the dangerous little package on the floor, and wants absolutely nothing to do with it.

Hyungwon panic's and stuffs the ball back into the box, haphazardly tying the cloth back around it. His hands shake as he stuffs the cloth covered box back into the bag and quickly shoves the bag into an old unused chest in the back of the storeroom. He's pale and shaken when he gets back to his post at the counter of the DVD place, his mind going to a hundred places at once. He forgets to check his phone until just before his shift ends to see a message.

From: Unknown Number (8:45pm)  
We know you have the box, meet us at 10am tomorrow morning, near the Lily Bridge in Breaking Park; we'll be the only ones there. Bring the bag with you, or else.

Hyungwon's hands start shaking again. He takes a deep breath and begins to formulate a response.

To: Unknown Number (8:48 pm)  
Is this Do Kyungsoo? I need to return the bag to him; I don't know anything about a box. I will be at Breaking Park tomorrow to give it to him only.

Hyungwon closes his eyes tightly, clenching his fists in the fabric of his apron to ground himself. This is scary, this is scary, whoa why is this so scary. He repeats to himself. 

From: Unknown Number (8:53 pm)  
Do Kyungsoo is otherwise incapacitated. We will be at Breaking Park at 10 am tomorrow near the Lily Bridge. Return the bag to us at that time and everything will be okay.

Hyungwon finds the undertone of that message to be a little standoffish and a lot threatening and as thus sends a short “OK” in response before running to get his coat out of the staffroom, screeching a quick goodbye to Kihyun and running the two blocks to his dorm. He trips on the entryway to his room and his roommate Chankgyun laughs at his misfortune. Hyungwon glares ever so slightly whilst rushing through his nightly routine in order to sleep away his anxiety. He almost forgets that he left the bag in the storeroom of the DVD place, texting Kihyun to tell him that he forgot something in the staff room and he would be there earlier the next morning to retrieve it. Hyungwon's heart starts beating fast in his chest once he reaches the quiet of his room, his eyes shaking and his mind racing. He needed to get rid of the bag as soon as possible. Maybe this meet up would be the best way.

>Meanwhile at Ho's<

Wonho paces in his office once again, thinking on the many operations that had to be stopped because of the incompetence of one man. He looks up at Shownu who has just finished texting the Student the location for the exchange of the package and nods solemnly to let him leave. He sighs and sits heavily upon one of the leather armchair, used for guests and business partners. He drags a hand down his face reviewing the tediously bureaucratic processes he had to go through to get information on this student. Chae Hyungwon, 24 years old, Bio-kinetics major, etc., all unimportant except a contact number and a picture for reference for the exchange. He pulls up the photo on the screen of the Tablet once again, scrutinizing the features He hums to himself, tracing the lines of the nose and lips with his finger in the air above the image, “pretty little boy, how did you get yourself in all this mess?”, he feels a small spark of anger tingle in the back of his mind. This better end tomorrow, he thinks. Wonho has no more patience, all of it used up on delegating various tasks to his team to be able to find the student.   
He moves to sit at his desk, readying himself for the exchange the next day. He organises extra security, loops on all the cameras nearby, as well as making sure that his operations are clear to go once the product is in his possession. He calls Shownu up once more to relay all the information to him directly first before sending out the information to the rest of his team. Once all things have been organised, he turns to the dark 10pm skies outside his window and sighs for all his sins. Tomorrow will be good or bad, he rolls his neck from side to side, the joints crackling, but it would be a hell of a lot better with the package he needs.

***Dead Body Count: 1***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning trouble, and Hyungwon's plans don't go quite like they should.

Chapter 3

Hyungwon starts awake at 8am, his breath catching in his throat, and his heart beating a tattoo on his chest. His widened eyes scope the room, but catch nothing out of the ordinary. The dim grey light of the morning filters in through the white curtains and he remembers what he has to do today. He cradles his head in his hands, heart rate picking up again before taking deep breaths. “calm down won” he whispers to himself as he begins to gather himself to get ready to go out to the meeting place. He looks at his phone once again to make sure that the details he remembered are correct, and after getting ready, he leaves his room and makes his way down to the DVD place. 

The sun shines intermittently through the clouds and Hyungwon arrives at his workplace, to a still dark and dormant store. As expected, since the place only opens around 9:30 am. He moves through the dark place and collects the package from the bag in the storeroom, deciding to swap it into one of his shopper bags that look less suspicious. He looks around the still dark place, but freezes when he hears a scratching noise. He turns to the back door of the storage room, when the scratching noise gets louder. The door makes a soft click and Hyungwon uses the sound to mask his escape from the storeroom. “Kihyun must have come through the back this time” he thinks while silently traipsing through the dark place. He freezes once again when he seen the front door of the place open sign is turned and the lights flicker on. He ducks into one of the aisles hoping no one has seen him, and shakes his head in confusion. Looking toward his watch, he notes that it's only 8:45 am and it's too early for any of the other employees to be opening the store. He freezes when he starts to hear a voice humming from the left side of the place near the storeroom. Hyungwon leans around the aisle he's hiding by to see who is in the store, and spots Kihyun's cherry blossom hair bobbing on his head. He sighs in relief but then remembers the opening of the back door of the storeroom and how that is definitely not Kihyun that came in from there five minutes earlier. Hyungwon's heart rate pics up exponentially, and he reaches to throw out a DVD case to distract Kihyun out of some strange instinct. The DVD case falls just short of Kihyun's shoes and when he turns to pick it up, the storeroom door blasts open from the inside. Kihyun ducks to the left bracing his hands on the wall as his body skids across the floor. With wide eyes focused on the door, Hyungwon see's three men in SWAT uniform, guns raised and focus sweeping the store. He eyes the exit and slowly tries to make his way to it without bringing attention to himself. Kihyun however, raised himself up and started his way towards the three men, shouting about the storeroom door. With all three being alerted to Kihyun's presence, Hyungwon takes the opportunity to swiftly make his way out of the store, opening the door. Suddenly the three men start shouting at Kihyun about the location of a package, which they know it is here. Confused Kihyun shout's back in defiance and Hyungwon's blood runs cold. One of the men starts shoving their gun into Kihyun's chest while shouting, all three men seeming to get more agitated at Kihyun's protest. Hyungwon opens the door suddenly and hears a loud bang from the left of the store. He looks back through the window and catches the eye of one of the men. The man's eyes widen and Hyungwon bolts down the street in fear, taking many lefts and rights through different alleyways and streets in case he was being followed. After 15 minutes he slowed down at the sight of a subway. Bolting down the stairs, he jumped onto the first train that he saw. Looking out of the window as the train began to move again, he noticed the familiar swatch of black coming down the stairs; however, disappearing from his view as the train sped up.

************************************ DVD place *******************************************

“Damn son of a gun, how the f*** did this happen?!” Carter screamed at his subordinate whilst kicking over the DVD aisles. “This was supposed to be easy, Wonho's man said it would be here, it's clearly not, and now we've got Jesse splattered all over the floor, F***”. The man in black looked around noting the surrounding of the store, and that his co-worker has gone missing. “Sir, Grimes isn't here. I say we recon at PD and find him, maybe he knows where the package is”. Carter kicks at Kihyun's body in frustration, the dull thud spattering more blood on the floor. “Yeah sure, let's get out of here; we can monitor the situation better at HQ”. 

******************************** Gi Long Train Station *********************************

Hyungwon looks to his watch and sees it's already 11:30, he checks his phone and there are multiple missed calls from the unknown number he was supposed to meet with at 10am today to give the package to. He gets out of the train and goes to information to pay for a locker. Storing the drugs, he figures out his way back home. He dial's Changkyun's number for directions, his friend's deep voice soothing him and makes his way home. His shoulders tense from the heightened paranoia he has now come to know have dropped considerably by the time he makes his way near to the familiar area of the student dorms and his street. He sees his dormitory up ahead and almost starts running to it out of pure relief and desperation when a black SUV pulls up beside him and his vision is covered. His body is shoved sideways into what he guesses to be the vehicle. He tries to kick out against the hands folding his body into the space, but feels a sharp pain against his head in the next moment. He cries out and tries to use his arms to punch out as well, but they are soon tied behind his back. Another sharp pain stings in the back of his head and his vision swims before it goes completely dark. Hyungwon's breathing slows down and his head feels light before his body crumbles into a limp mass of limbs.

****************************** Meanwhile at Ho's ***************************************

“We've got him boss” Shownu mention's to Wonho as he checks back with his subordinates. Wonho swipes his fingers across the smooth wood of his desk in relief. His mind goes back to two hours earlier when they were waiting for the Chae boy to show up at Breaking Park. 

\---

When his watch showed 10am, Wonho looked around the park. No sign of life besides the early birds snacking on the bits of seed left by old ladies from the previous day, and his men. Five minutes pass by with no change, and another ten minutes pass in the same fashion. He orders one of his men to call the boy to give him the benefit of the doubt. But when another ten minutes have passed with no answer and no sign of the boy he makes his way to his vehicles and starts to order his men. “Shownu, go to the dorms, I'll check at the DVD place. If he's not at the dorms when you get there, wait it out, he's bound to show up there some time” Wonho shuts the door and makes his way to the DVD place. 

Pulling up near the DVD place he sees's red and blue lights flashing around shop walls of the street. The police cars stand stark against the dull store fronts and the patrons line the perimeter of the DVD place, whilst police man the caution tape lines. The store lights shine over the forensics team milling about in the store. Wonho swears under his breath and relays this information to Shownu over text. He receives feedback from Shownu that Hyungwon has not made an appearance at the dorm. Wonho makes his way back to his HQ and waits for Shownu to tell him when they have caught the Chae boy.

\---

Wonho orders Shownu to bring Hyungwon to headquarters immediately and to check whether the goods were on him or not. When Shownu arrives with Hyungwon's limp body in his arms, Wonho orders him to tie Hyungwon to a chair and enquires about the goods. Shownu shakes his head in the negative and Wonho kicks out at the leg of the chair that Hyungwon is placed on. Hyungwon's body makes no sign of movement, his head still covered in the black cloth to block his vision.  
Wonho orders all of his men, but Shownu, to leave his office. He studies the figure slumped in the chair before him, lifting the cloth from its head. Hyungwon's long arms bound behind his back, his neck hanging forward, faint blood vessels peeking out beneath golden skin. Hyungwon's brown hair hung low over his brows, his deep breaths shaking his shoulders subtly.

Wonho walks towards his desk and looks for the hunting knife he keeps in his left drawer, finding the glint satisfying as he handles it in the low light of the window. He hears a creak from the chair, a groan from a voice unfamiliar to him. He looks up and catches sight of Hyungwon's head slowly swaying from side to side as he wakes up. Wonho takes measured deliberate steps towards the Chae boy, his dress shoes making dull clicks on the wood floors. Wonho crouches down in front of the chairs and reaches out to grip his fingers around Hyungwon's jaw. Hyungwon groans at the sting of the grip, his eyes blinking open slowly, vision still hazy. Wonho whistles lightly under his breath, taking in the pretty features of the boy in front of him. Smooth skin under his fingertips, high cheekbones, lips like plush red throw pillows. Wonho makes an appreciative hum in the back of his throat. Hyungwon's eyes finally focus on the face in front of him, seeing the strange glint in the man's eyes, the straight nose and kittenish smirk. “Wake up little one, you've got a lot of explaining to do” Wonho says into the space between them, watching hyungwon's eyes for any sign of deviation. Hyungwon's breath gets caught in his throat as his mind catches up to the situation, and his eyes take on a steely glint. Suddenly a sliver of tension forms between the two, Wonho licks his lips and lets go of the boy's jaw. His hand slides into hyungwon's fringe and around the crown of his head to the shorter hairs at the back as he stands up. Wonho pulls on the hairs and Hyungwon groans. “If you don't start talking in five seconds, you won't live past them” Wonho whispers into hyungwon's ear. Hyungwon's breathing speeds up and an involuntary whimper of fear breaks out of his lips. Wonho's grip tightens, “Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! Just stop! Please Just stop!” Hyungwon's voice breaks on the last syllable as he shouts out in pain. 

******************************* Dead Body Count: 2 ************************************


End file.
